


Zaterdag 10:09

by pasdesadieux



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nudes, Sexting, Teasing, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasdesadieux/pseuds/pasdesadieux
Summary: Robbe sends him all sorts of images throughout the day, a snap of his lunch or a silly selfie to make Sander laugh. This picture is nothing like the usual, though, and Sander’s eyes grow wide and he instinctively shields his screen with his hand.Or,Robbe misses Sander and wants him to know just how much.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 1
Kudos: 107





	Zaterdag 10:09

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Here is my third drabble, a short little something because I felt like it. I hope you enjoy reading it! Any spelling/grammar mistakes or tagging changes can be sent to me. Contact me here or on my Tumblr @pasdesadieux. Love and kisses from Uma <3

Sander’s phone buzzes as he sits down in an empty seat, still out of breath from running to catch the bus from Antwerpen Centraal in the direction of Robbe’s house. He puts the blue duffel bag on his lap and reaches down to fish his phone out of his pocket. It’s a text from Robbe. Of course. Sander is just returning from a trip to Ghent for an art history course, and even though it’s only been two days, his mind kept drifting back to Robbe alone in Antwerp the entire time he was away. Normally he’d go to see his parents first, but Robbe’s mother is at work this morning, and they can’t pass off having the house to themselves.

**robbe** : _hi baby, how was the train ride? i miss you._

Sander smiles to himself. How did he get so lucky?

**sander:** _it went alright. i miss you too. but i’ll be with you in about 20 minutes_.

**robbe:** _thank god. i can’t wait_

**sander:** _me neither, but it won’t be long now_

It’s quiet for a while. Sander looks out the window at the familiar streets flashing by. Ghent was great, but he’s happy to be back in the city he knows and loves. On his way to the _boy_ he knows and loves. His phone lights up again, another message from Robbe, this time with a picture attached to it. Robbe sends him all sorts of images throughout the day, a snap of his lunch or a silly selfie to make Sander laugh. This picture is nothing like the usual, though, and Sander’s eyes grow wide and he instinctively shields his screen with his hand.

It’s a photo of Robbe himself- taken from the waist down, bedsheets barely covering his lower half, and Sander is at least ninety percent sure he’s got _nothing_ on underneath it. He takes in a sharp breath when he sees Robbe’s left hand resting on his crotch.

**robbe:** _get home soon, baby. i need you_

**robbe:** _was that too much?_

**robbe:** _i’m sorry_

**robbe:** _sander?_

Sander clears his throat and his thumbs move at lightning speed to type out a reply.

**sander:** _fuck, you’re driving me crazy._

**sander:** _show me some more. wanna see my pretty baby_

Sander chews on his bottom lip while he waits for a reply, tapping his foot to shake some of the tension. He’s playing a dangerous game, he realizes, his dick already stirring at the thought of what Robbe might send next.

**robbe:** _i’m so wet_

Robbe pushed the sheets off for this picture. Sander has to bite his thumb to stop himself from whining out loud at the sight of Robbe’s spread legs and the hand wrapped around his cock, the tip shiny with precum.

**sander:** _already touching yourself, angel? couldn’t wait for me?_

**robbe:** _:((( it’s not enough_

This boy is going to be the death of him.

**sander:** _you know what happens when you tease me like that._

**robbe:** _want you to fuck me like this_

Sander doesn’t know how Robbe managed to take the next shot, and the angle is a little awkward, but it’s gorgeous- Robbe’s on his knees, phone probably held up high to capture his ass on full display from behind. Sander is _very_ grateful for the bag covering his crotch as he admires his boyfriend’s lean thighs and perfectly tight hole.

**sander** : _i’m going to ruin you, baby. you better not come until i’m there with you_

**robbe:** _or what?_

**sander:** _you know what._

**robbe:** _you should hurry up then. dunno if i can make it much longer_

**sander:** _naughty boy. am i gonna have to punish you?_

**robbe:** _only one way to find out._


End file.
